Dark Reflections
by FlowerOfChaos
Summary: [Short series - 3 Different character perspectives per chapter. Will contain yaoi and yuri.] The Sailor Senshi confront their opposites.
1. Dark Reflections Chapter 1 Opposite

~Dark Reflections~  
  
-Chapter 1: Opposite  
  
~Scene 1  
  
Hotaru – Sailor Saturn  
  
"Imagine - Just for a split second." "A world absolutely opposed to ours, yet identical. The dualities of the gender would be switched. Where the pure light becomes hauntingly obscure and the darkness is the only pristine hope. Where the demons are worshipped and the angels are ridiculed. Where every enemy we faced is a hero. Where we, the sailor senshi, are the tyrants of the universe."  
  
Hotaru's purple pupils looked away from her journal. Thinking about what she just wrote "…A world, forgotten into the eternal darkness." She paused and side-smiled at the absurdity of her own words "That's impossible. If there was such darkness, one of us would have sensed it a long time ago."-She told herself. "Hotaru-chan! Dinner is served" Michiru's sweet voice echoed in the hallways. Delicately placing the pen by her side and closing her diary, the girl stood up and headed downstairs, chasing away the 'incoherent' thoughts.   
  
~Scene 2  
  
Setsuna – Sailor Pluto  
  
Her white-gloved fingers held the staff tightly as the sands and the air moved quickly before the majestic doors of time. A deep disturbance could be sensed everywhere – there was a feel, something ineffable that transmitted self-destructive emotions, despair and sadness in one single wave. For a few seconds, Sailor Pluto began to tremble. Like a disease, it shut down her senses almost making her faint. "Ahh.." she barely muttered in confusion, as she regained control of herself. "What… happened?" the senshi weakly muttered. Standing up, she noted the sudden calm. The storm had stopped.   
  
Suddenly, she gasped when she felt something had changed in her realm and whatever it was, it stood right behind her. Turning around very fast – staff ready to be employed and fully focused…on a black mirror? Puzzled, she let down her guard and stared at her reflection. The mirror was enormous, probably ten times larger than the doors of time. A gigantic gem hovered at the top. Waves of a transcendent power emanated from it, the kind of power to disturb the very fabrics of reality.  
  
In her centuries of experience, not once Sailor Pluto had even dreamed of such a thing. "…A mirror?" she asked in disbelief.  
  
"…A very important mirror." Whispered a calm voice. The woman looked behind her and to her sides, wondering where the sound had come from.  
  
"Look in front of you." It whispered again ever-so-calmly. The senshi of time was frozen in shock of seeing a shadow through the mirror, walking towards her. Semi-long green hair, slightly dark-skinned and holding a silver staff, the tall masculine figure stood before her, his lips forming into a malevolent smile.  
  
"Boo…" it said with sarcasm. "To think, that you're me…" the figure materialized out of the mirror, and looked down at her resting on the sandy carpet, smiling but transmitting no emotion "…how pathetic." it whispered.  
  
~Scene 3  
  
Mina – Sailor Venus  
  
A dozen of minutes passed by until Mina came back from the bathroom, a towel wrapped around her body while she hummed a certain melody. She sighed "Artemis, if you're hiding under the bed, better get out of my room now." To her surprise, it was not what was hiding under that shocked her, but over the bed itself. Setsuna was extended on the bed, barely breathing and in terrible shape, as if she had been beaten up badly.   
  
Artemis who was lying beside the senshi of time, turned to Mina "…We have a serious problem."  
  
That night, there was a gathering. Inners and Outers alike were silent at the shrine held by the fire senshi. The Starlights were off in an international tour thus, unable to assist. Haruka broke the unsettling quietness first "Setsuna is unable to move or speak. As I said to Amy on the phone, Setsuna can only mutter "Mirrors and Reflections" over and over again. We defeated Chaos only a month ago, and we all know it's impossible for it regenerate so fast." Michiru who was holding Hotaru then said "…Our duty is to protect the King and Queen at all costs. And we thought of sending Usagi-chan to the future, where she is safe. However, how can we do that? The gates can only be opened by Setsuna and I doubt it is safe to go where she was hurt so badly."  
  
"My meditations haven't revealed anything but senseless images. It seems as if there is something interrupting my clairvoyant abilities, but I can't quite understand it." Said a frustrated Rei. Amy added "When Haruka called me, I attempted to do some research in different subjects, but when I tried to access the main database, the one connected directly to Crystal Tokyo - I was kicked out. Could someone hack into our internal system? It doesn't make sense."  
  
Mamoru and Usagi were silent, of course their marriage approached, but how could they possibly organize the wedding when one of their closest friends had been brutally beaten. "All this… is so strange." Muttered Makoto. "Your majesties," interrupted Haruka again. "The Outer Senshi will investigate the Gate incident at once. During that time, the Inners will remain close for your protection. There is no way we can risk an enemy interrupting the ceremony." Usagi sighed "…I worry for Setsuna-sama. We will keep her safe here. I want to go and fight to your side, but I know you will all strongly object to it. Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru… please be careful."  
  
As the Outers went on their way, Mina kept her eyes on Usagi. It was amazing how much she was becoming like Queen Serenity, in attitude at least. A few months ago, her blonde friend would had whined to fight at their sides. "…She's maturing pretty quickly, huh?" muttered Rei at her ear. "Yeah… too quickly maybe." The senshi of love softly replied. 


	2. Dark Reflections Chapter 2 Hacked To P...

-Chapter 2: Hacked – To pieces  
  
~Scene 1  
  
Amy – Sailor Mercury  
  
Sitting in the library behind a fort of books – her pale face reflecting with the electron light of her laptop, the most studious of the sailor senshi was concentrating on the possible links between Reflections, Mirrors and their opponents. So far, the research led to Nehelenia, one of their past enemies. However, the problem had been solved with the power of Sailor Moon, not to mention that the main power source, Chaos… had been obliterated.  
  
"Cling!" her messenger program emitted. A window popped up, transmitting an untraceable Instant Chat Message, by someone unknown going under the name of "Glacial_Torment". Amy's internet alias was "SMercury", which could be considered a bit dangerous for her identity, but with the quantity of girls with "Sailor Mercury" names, she would pass by as another fan. However, she had the most paranoid protection systems, technically, she should have never received this message. "Alright, Mr. Glacial…who are you…" she muttered softly as she tried not to panic and started chatting.  
  
Glacial_Torment: Hello.  
  
SMercury: Hi. Do I know you?   
  
Glacial_Torment: No, but I bet you're wondering how I got through all your programs to simply say "Hello" to you.  
  
SMercury: If this is some kind of joke to scare me. You're pathetic.  
  
Glacial_Torment: I would be scared. Especially knowing that you can't log into your internal database – It's amazing all the information stored in the files of the future Kingdom, wouldn't you agree?  
  
Amy gasped. This was definitely the individual who blocked her before. There was no other explanation.  
  
Glacial_Torment: Cute gasp, btw.  
  
SMercury: …You're observing me? Who are you? What do you want? Why and How did you hack into our system? It's impenetrable! Where are you?  
  
The senshi could only type questions with her shaking fingers. She absolutely despised feeling observed and outsmarted in such a domain she thought she had mastered.  
  
Glacial_Torment: Want to meet outside, Sailor Mercury?  
  
SMercury: …  
  
Glacial_Torment: LOL. That's adorable.  
  
Evil laughter echoed in the library. Amy stood up and quickly scanned the computer area. No one was there.  
  
Glacial_Torment: You should have seen your face, it was precious.  
  
Amy quickly closed the laptop, placed the books on her bag and headed outside. But as she did, a young man with blue hair like hers and dressed in black leather passed through the exit of the library. She could have sworn the stranger had winked at her.  
  
~Scene 2  
  
Makoto – Sailor Jupiter  
  
"Have a nice day" the lady at the counter said in a monotonous tone as she passed the change and the goods to Makoto. "…Poor people, forced to say that to every customer – they probably don't even mean it." thought the senshi of thunder. Smiling back politely nevertheless, she headed towards the exit and now thought of the good meal she will prepare for Usagi-chan and her fiancé, when suddenly she was interrupted by the voice coming from the speakers of the supermarket "Kino Makoto, please come to the customer service counter. I repeat, Kino Makoto is needed at the counter of the customer service section."  
  
"Odd…" she thought to herself. To her surprise, two policemen were waiting for her at the counter as well as a young man with the "Manager" gold tag on his shirt. "Hello. Is there a problem?" the girl asked, looking at the two policemen suspiciously. "You betcha, you thief!" the policemen took away her grocery bag and swiftly placed handcuffs on her wrists. "What the…" she began to protest. "Don't start with the innocent game, young lady. We have all the evidence here on tape." pointed the manager angrily at the security camera screen. Makoto appeared in the small black and white screen, slipping food discreetly in her bag.  
  
"But I never did that! It's a mistake!" she screamed in anger. The policemen interrupted her, taking her by the arms "Okay, that's enough…we need you to come with us" She sighed, but right when she was about to protest again, the sliding glass doors of the entrance shut firmly and the power went out, sinking everyone into obscurity.  
  
Screams were heard and policemen started saying loudly "Okay, everybody calm down… it must be just a simple power iss… " his voice was cut off followed by a buzz sound. More screams were heard, and Makoto was extremely confused in the dark – worst of all, she couldn't reach for her henshin pen for it was in her bag. People kept screaming in terror and it came to extent where it seemed as if they were being butchered alive. Then, came a very heavy silence… and an odd smell.  
  
The power came up again. The lights blinded her for a few minutes, and while her pupils adjusted to the luminosity, she saw her bag on the floor. As she reached for it, and stood up again slowly, the senshi realized that everything was too silent. Her pupils looked up just to lay upon the countless dead bodies. Most of them were surrounded by an electric spark, other corpses were dismembered. Makoto's lower lip was shaking, her eyes disbelieving the horror, and as the realization hit her – she is the only survivor, she screamed her lungs out in absolute terror.  
  
And while she did, the speakers muttered evilly "…Kino Makoto…is needed at the counter…"  
  
~Scene 3  
  
Rei – Sailor Mars  
  
Five times, had the senshi of fire tried to meditate on the enemy without a single positive result or relevance. Amy and Makoto came back from the library and the supermarket, half-traumatized as they talked about murder, paranoia and… young men. It seemed as if they knew all their weaknesses and their methods – a thought that haunted her to no end.  
  
In her last attempt to communicate with the spirits, she was transmitted the visualization of a cross. The symbol of the christian religious tradition. It was definitely a sign – it had to be. Taking off her kimono, she put on regular clothes and headed outside. If anything happened, Amy and Makoto were with the Usagi-chan, Mamoru and Setsuna, who was still resting in bed. Heading towards the nearest church, the fire senshi felt comfort as she heard the crows flap their wings, looking over her from the skies "My guardians…my companions..," she whispered, smiling at them.   
  
A few steps from the large wooden door, a voice echoed "The spirits really like you, Sailor Mars." The girl looked up. Sitting on the edge of the roof, while leaning against the cross, a boy with a veil of red hair and dressed in black clothing stared down at her. Then, he descended from up there, to land effortlessly before her. She noted he wore an odd pendant, something that looked a bit like the mars astrological symbol, merged with an odd design.  
  
Stepping back, she threatened " Who are you… if you get any closer I will kill you." The boy smiled softly "…I'm sure you would. I would have said the same thing, had I been in your place." Wings flapped in the background. Two larger crows with tattered wings came behind the boy and rested on each of his shoulders. They were carrying bleeding flesh on their beaks. "Phobos, Deimos… I hope corpse meat is as good as it is back home." Rei was confused. She looked up to the skies, her guardian birds were still up there, flying.  
  
"But…" Rei began to protest in confusion. He replied before she could say a word.  
  
"I have guardians too – what a coincidence… they are also called Phobos and Deimos, like yours. Only mine… are stronger and they like feeding on dead things."   
  
The pale boy turned around calmly and looked to the cross "…Christ, Buddha, Allah…and so many other prophets of light don't exist in my world. We burn their teachings. We teach the darkness of pain, blood and excess. The choirs in our cults sing too… they know the art of screaming…harmoniously." Turning back to her, he moved closer and placed his black gloved hand on her cheek. "We're the spiritual ones – some find us boring, others hate us because they're afraid of the occult."  
  
Rei stood back and took a hold of her henshin pen. The boy looked down, as if he was disappointed. "I know the darkest arts, and if you couldn't meditate well, it is because of my rituals and my prayers to demons."   
  
"Mars Fire Sphere" he spoke out clearly, his hand glowing red as he faced the church and launched an energy sphere towards it. As it came in contact with the church, it immediately took fire.  
  
"Better go save the nuns and the priests, Sailor Mars. They are tied down and drenched in kerosene." He said without enthusiasm. "…Have fun." His body and his dead crows evanesced in an incinerating flame. 


End file.
